


Never mess with the armour - day 20 - out of character clothing

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Fun, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Not to be taken seriously, Trickster Loki, kind of, really - Freeform, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has managed to piss Loki off, who retaliates with a prank... one that Tony can't find funny at all</p>
<p>Note: This one has no sex at all, rated M for language mostly and being sexually suggestive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never mess with the armour - day 20 - out of character clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas [DizzyRedhead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyReadhead) and [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who've been a great help to make this readable and interesting. 
> 
> And you can all blame faeleverte for this story, she just HAD to show me silly pictures...
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Clint wandered down to Tony’s workshop, only to hear loud swearing instead of the usual blaring music. 

“That fucker! Not funny! So not funny! He’s going to pay for this, I swear! This time he went too far!” A loud clatter drowned out Tony’s next words. “... thinks he can play his stupid tricks on me without consequences, oh no! Not with me!” Mechanical sounds, like Tony putting on a suit. 

Curious, Clint sneaked closer to the glass wall and tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on in there. Oh, he could guess that Loki had been playing one of his tricks again, but what on earth would make Tony swear that much? He usually laughed at Loki’s antics, even if they targeted him. 

Parts of at least two of Tony’s suits were scattered all over the floor of the workshop, and Tony was just about to put on another one. The moment the faceplate closed over the helmet, the whole suit transformed in front of Clint’s eyes.

“Fuck! Sonuvabitch! Goddamnmotherfuckingasshole!” Tony swore again.

Clint had to put a hand to his mouth to suppress the helpless giggle that threatened to escape him. Tony was standing in the middle of his workshop and looked like… like…well, like Sailor Moon; there was no better way to describe it. He was wearing something that still kind of resembled his armour, was still made of metal. But instead of the usually sleek lines there were now knee-high boots, a miniskirt and ruffles -- so many ruffles. The helmet had turned into some kind of headdress, leaving Tony’s face and indignant expression clearly visible. Clint couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer.

Tony whirled around at the sound and his expression, a mix of fury and embarrassment, made Clint laugh even harder.

“You didn’t see this!” Tony growled. “If you tell anyone…”

“I… sorry… but this is too good not to tell anyone…” Clint gasped out in between bursts of laughter. “JARVIS, I hope you took pictures.”

“I record everything that happens in the workshop, unless instructed not to do so.” JARVIS voice drifted down from the speakers. “But I will not give you or anyone else access to today’s recordings.”

While Tony was still trying to take off the... _armour_ he was wearing, Clint quickly slipped his cell phone out of his back pocket and snapped a few pictures.

“Good thing I brought my own camera then,” he laughed and pocketed his phone.

A moment later, he dashed off up the stairs, followed by the heavy clomping of metal boots and Tony’s swearing. Clint glanced back over his shoulder and almost stumbled over the next step when he couldn’t suppress another burst of laughter. It just looked too silly, Tony trying to give chase on his ridiculously high-heeled armour boots and stumbling every few steps -- though that didn’t stop him from coming after Clint. 

Clint forced himself to look ahead and ran faster, in his staring he had lost too much time and Tony was almost in arm’s reach. He skidded around a corner, into the common living room, only to run into a wall -- or rather, Thor’s chest, but the effect was almost the same. He came to an abrupt stop and rubbed his aching shoulder. Tony stomped in after him, then stopped dead in his tracks.

“Fuck!” he swore when he found himself in front of Thor and realized that Bruce and Steve were in the living room as well. His loud swearing brought Natasha and Pepper in from the kitchen, and they all stared at Tony with a mix of amusement and shock.

“Tony, if this is your idea of a new armour for me, I have to tell you that I have better taste than to wear _that_.” Pepper raised an eyebrow and just looked at Tony, who had blushed crimson red.

Clint looked around, everyone seemed to agree with him that this was hilarious, though they were mostly too polite to show it -- or at least _tried_ to hide their reaction. Nat fought a smile, Bruce barely suppressed a giggle; Steve seemed to still be somewhere between surprised and amused, and Thor laughed outright at the sight in front of him.

“I believe my brother picked you as a target for his latest trick,” he bellowed and grinned at Tony. “This is one of his better ones, I have to admit.”

“If you have any idea where that stupid, annoying fucker is hiding…” Tony growled out, just to whirl around when Loki’s laughter drifted up from the stairs to the workshop.

“I see you found my surprise.” Loki came up the steps -- wearing his armour of all things -- a smug grin on his face. 

“Take that spell off my armour, off every single one, right now! Or I swear to god…” Tony’s hands twitched forward, as if he wanted to strangle Loki.

“I _am_ a god.” Loki interrupted, standing up even straighter to tower over Tony. That earned him another glare from Tony.

Clint moved away from them and leaned against the backrest of the sofa to enjoy the show unfolding at the other end of the room. The rest of the team seemed to have similar thoughts, because they all went quiet, and watched with more or less amused expressions to see what would happen next. From experience they knew that it was of no use to try and get in between Tony and Loki when they were fighting -- they’d both turn on everyone who interfered, just to resume their fight after.

“Undo this! NOW!” Tony’s voice was dangerously quiet, never a good sign. He had crossed his arms and took a step back, so he didn’t have to crane his neck to look Loki in the eye. “And then get out of my sight, I’m not talking to you any more.”

“But it suits you so well,” Loki replied calmly, running his eyes up and down Tony’s body. “I think you make a prettier woman than I do.”

“That…” Tony gasped. “So that’s what this is about?” He still glared at Loki, but some of his anger seemed to bleed out of him at Loki’s words and his posture relaxed slightly -- the armour, or what was left of it, made it hard to tell. 

“Not that I am against dressing as a woman, or even turning myself into one. But I did not like your assumption that I would be the only one who should dress in female attire.” Loki crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in what was clearly a challenge.

“You still shouldn’t have messed with my armour!” He pulled up to his full height -- helped by the boots -- and got into Loki’s face.

“Oh, it is going to wear off in an hour. And it will only affect the armour while you are at the tower.” Loki refused to step back and put a hand on his hip. “I would not want to ridicule you in front of the whole world -- or endanger you in case you _had_ to suit up.”

Tony visibly deflated at Loki’s words and glanced around the room. He noticed they were all still watching, and glared at them.

“I think we should discuss this somewhere else.” He shifted uncomfortably on his heels. “Where we have _some privacy_.”

“I do not mind the audience. Or are you ashamed to admit that you asked me to dress as a woman?” Loki’s expression was incredibly smug now, his voice almost a purr.

“Pfft, as if that’s the worst thing they’ve heard about my sex life!” Tony waved a hand in dismissal. “I know what kind of sex tapes are out of there. And what’s been reported about my ‘depraved sexuality’ in the press.” He looked kind of proud until he caught Pepper’s eye, then he blushed slightly. 

Clint couldn’t help but snicker, he remembered some of the things that were on those tapes all too well. He had been kind of impressed when he first saw them -- he’d thought he’d seen it all, growing up in a circus and whatnot. But what Tony had been up to… He got pulled out of his thoughts when both Pepper and Tony turned to look daggers at him. Nat didn’t seem to find it funny either, so he suppressed any further giggles.

“Then why not finish our conversation here, in front of everyone?” Cat toying with its prey, that’s what Loki looked like to Clint -- a rather angry cat, who wanted to draw things out.

“Because,” Tony stepped closer and whispered into Loki’s ear, too low for Clint to hear. He still looked angry though, and so did Loki, even if they both relaxed a bit more.

“Fine. Follow me!” Loki whirled around and walked towards the elevator, clearly expecting Tony to comply.

To everyone’s surprise Tony just shrugged and stomped after him in his ridiculous, high-heeled armour boots. 

Clint looked around the room and caught Natasha’s eye. 

She formed a fist, thumb and pinkie stretched out, and moved it forward and down quickly. _Stay_ she signed at him _they will catch you_. 

She knew him too well; he had planned to sneak after Tony and Loki. Unfortunately she was right. Even if Loki hadn’t warded the room they were in with spells, JARVIS would never let him get close enough to actually hear or see anything. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but his fingers formed an O and K in quick succession. Okay, he’d stay out of it -- this time. 


End file.
